¡Shhh Cuidado el nos observa!
by Yoatzin
Summary: Sumary: Sucrette a desparecida una semana nadien sabe su paradero, Armin fue el ultimo con quien hablo pero no tiene idea de que pasa y quiere averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Sucrette a desparecida una semana nadien sabe su paradero, Armin fue el ultimo con quien hablo pero no tiene idea de que pasa y quiere averiguarlo

* * *

_**Se que no han escuchado de el o tal vez si, un hombre si se le puede decir hombre, pues esta cosa no es humana, con la altura de tres metros, brazos largos que se pueden convertir en tentaculos, que al tomarte con ellos absorben tu energia vital hasta la muerte, pero lo peor de todo, esa criatura no tiene rostro, es palido tan palido que es blanco y viste de traje elegante, su nombre es ... **_

_**Slender**_

* * *

Un pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, ya habia faltado mucho, todos sus compañeros al igual que estuvieron preocupados por su amiga desparecida Sucrette, nadie sabia donde se encontraba, habia pasado una semana desde que desaparecio, pero dias antes de su desaparecion, ella se empezó a comportarse de forma extraña, siempre pasaba alerta, nerviosa, alterada y a la defensiva.

Un dia antes de su desaparecion Armin hablo con ella para saber que le sucedia

* * *

**flash back**

-**hola Su ¿Como estas?- **pregunto el moreno a la chica que estaba sentada en una banca fuera del patio de instituto,

-**Ah... hola Armin, si estoy bien gracias- **sonrio nerviosa la chica, mientras se acomadaba un mechon de cabellos detras de la oreja,

-**Te ves nerviosa ¿Pasa algo?-** ella puso una expresion seria o mas bien parecia que vio algo lejos, el pelinegro volteo para atras y no vio nada,

-**¡Ehh!- **la chica abrio los ojos desmensuradamente -**Me...me tengo que ir- **tomo un cuaderno de color morado ese cuaderno se lo habia dado Alexy asi que Armin lo reconcio rapido, la vio alejarse observo que empezó a garabatear algo en ella,

**fin del flash back**

* * *

Armin se dirigio a su casillero recordando ese momento _¿Por que se sorprendio?, ¿Que fue lo que vio?, ¿Por que se fue asi?, ¿Que fue lo que escribio en su libreta?, _todas esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza, abrio su casillero, una hoja color lila salio del el, pronto reconocio la hoja era de la libreta Sucrette, rapido la tomo para leer lo que decia.

_**Ayuda el me esta siguiendo**_

* * *

_**hola chicas ¿como esta?, van a decir ya vas a sacar otra historia sin terminar las otras que tienes, ok ok pues no pude evitarlo, pero si voy a serguir las otras historias por que hay vacaciones yaay esta es la primera historia que no la hago de castiel es de armin del guapo Gamer, **_

_**bien los creditos**_

_**~Los personajes y todo lo referente al juego de Corazón de Melon o Amour Sucre no son mios son de la grandiosa Chinomiko y al distribución beemoov~**_

_**Nos leemos luego Sayonara**_


	2. Chapter 2

Armin se encontraba sobre su cama analizaba la nota, no pudo prestar atencion en clases, le intregaba lo que decia, _¿Quien la estaba siguiendo? _o mas bien _¿Quien la sigue?_,

**-Armin ¿Que haces?- **el pelinegro estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta a que hora se metio su hermano **\- Esa... esa hoja ¿No es de la libreta de Su?- **pregunto sorprendido,

**-Estaba en mi casillero, pero lo que dice me preocupa mas- **le entrego la hoja para que leyera el contenido, el gemelo la vio,

**-Armin, aqui no dice nada- **dijio el gemelo serio, el otro se sorprendio al escucharlo, arrebato la hoja rapido y evidentemenete no habia nada en ella,

**-Pero aqui decia, que alguien la estaba siguiendo,-** el chico miraba la hoja la volteaba del otro lado pero nada las letras desaparecieron de la hoja,

**-Creo, Armin que estas muy estresado- **suspiro el peliazul, **-Se que Sucrette te importa mucho y te preocupas por ella, pero tiene que relajarte-** despues el gemelo sonrio divertido **-Lo bueno que ya no has tocado las consolas-**

**-Ah creo que es cierto, estoy algo entresado, pero ese dia-** suspiro el gamer al recordar, **-Ella vio algo, no se que fue lo que vio pero la puso nerviosa-**

-**Esta bien Armin talves recordo algo que olvido y se fue-** dio una explicacion el gemelo a la situacion ese dia del desparecimiento de Sucrette **-Ya relajate un poco ok- **el hermano se dirigio a la puerta para salir **-Saldre de compras me acompañas-**

-**No, ni loco, voy a dormir un poco-** contesto enseguida mientras se acomodaba en su cama para tomar un siesta, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por morfeo,

* * *

_Sueño de Armin_

_Estaba en un bosque oscuro, no habia ni siquiera la luz de la luna estaba en ese lugar, se escuchaba los pasos que daba cada vez que caminaba, en ese momento se escucharon los acelerados latidos de un corazon, por pura inercia giro el cuerpo para averiguar de donde provenia es sonido tan tetrico, a lo lejos pudo observar algo que dislumbraba camino hacia alla donde estaba la luz, pudo verla era... Sucrette corrio hacia ella, pero entonces ella desaparecio y un fuerte zumbido se hizo presente aturdiendo al chico._

_Fin del Sueño de Armin_

* * *

Armin desperto el zumbido habia desaparecido ya no se escuchaba, ese sueño fue tan real, tomo la hoja lila que estaba a lado de el, pero ahora en ella habia un dibujo era simple, era un bosque como el de sus sueño, en el se encontraban dos personas, una parecia tener rasgos femeninos y el otro era muy grande a comparacion al otra, _¿Como era posible?._

**-Aaaaah- **grito Armin al sentir el zumbido de vuelta pero mas fuerte pero esta vez no era un sueño, el zumbido parecia no calmarse, un derrepente paro en seco,

**-¿Que pasa Armin? ¿Por que gritas?- **entro su hermano muy acelerado, Armin reacciono y sintio como algo escurria de su nariz llevo su mano hasta ahi toco ese liquido lo vio de un todo rojizo era sangre,

**-No, nada Alex, solo fue un sueño- **respondio el chico,

**-Pero estas sangrando-** replico el gemelo alarmado, **-Dejame traer un poco de papel-** fue por el trozo de papel,

Toda la noche Armin no pudo dormir, pensando en ese sueño volvio a ver la hoja pero el dibujo ya se habia borrado,

* * *

**En la mañana siguiente**

**-Bueno Armin, luego te veo, cuidate- **le dijo se hermano mientras se iba con rosalya, dejando solo al chico en el pasillo del instituto,

Desde la mañana lleva sintiendo que lo observan, pero cuando se volteaba a ver quien era no habia nadien en absoluto, sus pies empezaron a caminar, se dirigia hacia la azotea, caminando por el pasillo, vio a Nathaniel que salia de la sala de delegados con muchos papeles en la mano, siguio su camino, vio a Castiel y Lysandro platicando, a Kentin lo observo recargado en su casillero suspirando, de seguro por la desaparecion de Sucrette, llego a las escaleras, todo parecia normal, solo que se veia diferente se sentia una aura triste, parecia que el color se opacaba,

**-Que bueno que esa idiota se alla ido- **se escucho un voz chillona, Armin sabia que se trataba de la rubia antipatica de Amber,

**-Si asi podras hablar con Castiel-** contesto la asiatica una de sus amigas,

**-Si por que Amber es mil veces mejor- **esa chiquilla que admiraba tanto a esa rubia cual recibia del nombre de Karla,

**-Yo no se, no tiene curiosidad de le alla pasado- **contesto una morena con un persing en la ceja,

**-Claro que no, Charlotte ella no me importa- **contesto la rubia,

Armin ignoro a las chicas, siguio su camino asia la azotea queria relejarse, aclarar su mente algo muy raro en el nunca le gusta estar a fuera, llego camino hacia el barandal, fijo su vista al piso vio unas gotas secas de sangre, las siguio hasta que dio con la orilla de una barda de la escuela y hasta ahi las marcas terminaban

**-Esta sangre ¿De quien sera?- **se pregunto el moreno,

* * *

El pelinegro en cuanto salio del instituto camino sin rumbo fijo, sin percastarse llego hacia la casa de Sucrette, camino hacia la puerta y toco, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la tia con una ojeras muy grandes,

**-Buenos dias, señora- **hablo Armin tristemente viendo el estado de la señora que antes era muy sonriente,

**-Oh, buenos dias querido, pasa- **ofrecio la señora con una sonrisa deprimida,

**-Gracias-** dijo mientras entraba **-¿No ha sabido nada de Su?- **pregunto a ver si acaso habia dado una señal,

**-Lamentablemente no muchacho- **respondio la tia suspirando mientras se sentaba en un sillon,

**-Bueno, señora-** Armin penso que tenia que envestigar asi que iria a la habitacion de la chica **-Me dejaria subir a la habitacio de su sobrina, es que deje algo mio hace tiempo-** se acuso para poder entrar,

**-Claro, sube la puerta esta abierta- **respodio la tia,

El pelingro no tardo en subir ya habia visitado la casa de Su antes, llego abrio la habitacion, todo parecia desordenado habia ropa tirada eso queria decir que no llevo ropa toda estaba aqui, reviso todo vio que todo lo que tenia esta alli, se acerco a la comoda de la chica vio un album de fotos, en ella estaban sus amigo, en unas aparecia el y ella juntos, entonces abrio un cajon y ahi estaba la libreta morada de Sucrette, sus ojos se abrieron, sonrio para sus adentros, alfin algo que le daria una pista, busco la paguina que garabateo pero se dio cuenta que venia marcada con dias era como un registro o un diario, busco el diaque hablo con el,

_Dia 24 de marzo del año xxxx_

_07:30 am_

_Muy sorprendente, no tengo vista del hasta ahora, ni siquiera el zumbido se escucha, me preparo para ir al instituto, todavia me siento observada,_

_11:27 am_

_El zumbido regreso el esta cerca, corri a mi siguiente clase, el se ira, si ve muchas personas, gracias al cielo habia personas aqui en el salon y el zumbido desaparecio,_

_12:54 pm_

_Estoy en el patio lo bueno que hay personas, se me esta acercando Armin, a Armin le aprecio mucho, parece preocupado por mi, pero en ese momento estaba junto la barda de la escuela ere el, el zumbido regreso vi como parecia observa a Armin, no quiero involucrarlo en esto, sali corriendo hacia mis casa, pero de algo estoy segura si quiero proteger a mis amigos tengo que irme y hacer que esa cosa me siga a mi,_

Armin leyo con atencion, un derrepente unas letras aparecieron bajo lo escrito,

**_Cuando el te elije no tienes escapatoria_**

En ese momento el pelinegro solto la libreta espantado, pero un zumbido retumbo en sus oido fuertemente, tapo sus orejas con tal de amortiguar el sonido horrible, en ese momento dirigio su cara hacia la vetana asomandose a fuera, vio a una persona alta sin rostro todo blanco vestido de traje, volteando hacia la ventana, Armin no soporto el insesable ruido y se desmayo...

_**continuara**_

* * *

hola hola volvi con un nuevo cap de esta historia XD yo ya tenia esta cap hecho pero el internet me la jugo pero ya lei los review que bien que le alla gustado mi recien proyecto XD voy a seguir esta historia tendra maximo 10 cap mas o menos creo bueno tengo algo que decir es que voy a ser un ask to me ose que me van a preguntar cosas sobre mi y yo respodere con dibujos en mi face, asi que pregunteme lo que quieran y yo les contesto XD

mi direccion de face... www. facebook quiten los espacios XD


	3. Chapter 3

En una sala de hospital se encontraba el moreno en una camilla, a un lado estaba su hermano gemelo y su madre lo miraban con preocupación mientras se observaba tranquilo pero en verdad dentro de sus sueños algo estaba ocurriendo,

En un bosque de noche corría el pelinegro aun no sabía el motivo por el que corría, empezó a escuchar un zumbido se acercaba más y más, en eso alguien lo tomo escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas.

-shhh guarda silencio él sabe que estamos aquí – se escuchó una voz femenina que reconoció al instante,

\- ¿Sucrette eres tú?, pero ¿Cómo? – susurro el pelinegro volteando con rapidez pero al voltear solo vio alguien con una sudadera de color verde obscuro con la capucha puesta, esa persona no era Sucrette ¿o sí?, pronto la persona encubierta salió corriendo hacia un sendero, Armin miro hacia el suelo observo unas gotas de sangre que iba hacia la misma dirección que tomo el personaje misterioso,

\- ¿Espera eres Sucrette? a ¿Dónde vas? – Armin no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras el siguiendo el sendero, cuando de repente al llegar al final del sendero, todo se volvió más obscuro, él se detuvo por completo, y si percatarse se escuchaba de vuelta el zumbido tan sufrido para los oídos del chico que dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el fenómeno pálido de gran altura...

-¡Aaah! – grito el moreno en ese instante

\- ¡Armin, Armin ¿Qué paso?! – grito el gemelo de este al verlo despierto, el moreno estaba algo aturdido por el sueño que tenía, noto que estaba sudando pero también se dio cuenta que estaba en una camilla del hospital y que la máquina del pulso iba más acelerada de lo normal con el típico pitido,

-¿Que paso Alex?, ¿Porque estoy en un hospital? – fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro confundido,

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te paso..?. – el moreno solo negó con la cabeza- Bueno te desmayaste en casa de Sucrette y te hemos traído al hospital – el pelinegro solo fijo su mirada hacia el suelo tratando de recordar lo que estaba soñando, - ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

\- No sé,… No recuerdo nada… Solo puedo recordar un zumbido que me aturdía solo eso – El chico se sentía mareado sentía un dolor de cabeza en eso sintió un líquido bajando por su oídos al tocarlo su dedos se mancharon de carmesí – Estoy sangrando- dijo asustado

-El doctor dijo que tal vez tengas algo de anemia por eso tal vez sangras por los oídos por no dormir y no comer adecuadamente… -Suspiro el peli azul mirando a su hermano – Armin deberías descansar… creo que debería olvidar a Su por un tiempo… Hoy encontraron una sudadera en el bosque cerca de un rio, era de Sucrette es una que le había regalado Rosalya,… esta tenía mucha sangre en ella, los oficiales dicen que no hay muchas esperanzas de encontrarla con vida – dijo el gemelo con una cara de aflicción y depresiva.

\- No… Ella no… ella está viva lo sé – contesto el pelinegro tratando de levantarse con dificultad en ese instante recordó todo de golpe cuando su hermano dijo sobre la sudadera en el bosque, -Esa sudadera era de color verde obscuro – el chico veía fijamente a su doble idéntico, que este lo veía sorprendido,

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el gemelo estupefacto pues su hermano estaba inconsciente cuando le habían informado del suceso,

-Lo vi en un sueño, ella corría pero a la vez no era ella… mi sueño era muy difuso – contesto el chico con seriedad no muy común en él, el hermano de este le veía sorprendido por la actitud tan inusual en él, en verdad parece que le había afectado tanto la desaparición de Sucrette,

-Hermano no estas pensado salir de aquí ¿verdad? – Le miro con reproche el gemelo tratando de evitar que su hermano se levantara de la cama – El doctor dijo que tenías que estar con mucho descanso-

-¡Pero tengo que buscarla yo sé dónde creo que pueda estar! – Contesto el chico con desesperación de bajarse de la cama – ¡Yo sé dónde está ella!, ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!-

-Pero Armin solo fue un sueño,… que tuvo muchas coincidencia con la ropa que utilizaba Sucrette, además no puedes salir ahora estas enfermo – reprocho una vez más el peli azul – Primero tienes que mejorar y después buscamos donde dice para verificar si es cierto – termino de decir el peli azul acostando de vuelta al pelinegro,

-Está bien – contesto el moreno con desgano – Pero será demasiado tarde- miro el suelo con desesperanza

\- Armin, voy a salir para ir a casa quieres que te traiga algo – dijo el chico de ojos rosas que estaba por salir de la habitación,

\- Este porque no me trae mi PSP, creo que está en la cómoda a lado de la cama – el peli azul se tranquilizó al menos sigue pensando en sus videojuegos eso al menos le da esperanza de que su hermano no se encuentra tan mal,

\- Ok, porque no vuelve a dormir mientras regreso de casa eh – el pelinegro solo afirmo con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su gemelo, -Bueno, me voy… volveré dentro de unas horas –

Entonces el peli azul salió de la habitación del hospital, durante quince minutos el pelinegro estaba acostado en su camilla pero solo tomo ese tiempo para asegurase de que su hermano ya se había salido del hospital, en ese momento se levantó de la cama y apago el aparato que tomaba los pulsos del corazón y se quitaba el suero de la mano

-Hubiera estado consiente no dejaría que me pusieran esto – dijo el chico mientras veía la aguja del suero, que habían puesto en su brazo,

Con mucho cuidado camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola suavemente asomo su cabeza para ver si había alguien en el pasillo, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie salió y camino por el largo pasillo, pero durante el trascurso del pasillo noto que todo el hospital estaba muy callado y que los pasillo se ensombrecía de una forma tan tenebrosa, que el chico empezó a tener un escalofríos intensos, dudaba si regresar a su habitación, tuvo el valor de asomarse a una de las habitaciones del hospital que se encontraba cerca, esta estaba totalmente vacía y busco en otra pero nadie se encontraba,

-Porque esta tan vacio se supone que es un hospital, no debería ver más personas en estos cuartos – dijo el pelinegro caminaba con temor por el pasillo tan sobrio y largo, en ese momento las luz que poco iluminaba comienza a parpadear dejando el pasillo en completa oscuridad – ¡Que!, por que se fue la luz, no puede ponerse peor o si – hablaba solo el chico en medio pasillo,

En ese momento un haz de luz apareció por el suelo dirigiéndose hacia Armin, que al ver que se dirigía con él se asustó un poco, hasta que vio exactamente era una linterna con un poco de desconfianza tomo la linterna, alumbro hacia el frente del pasillo al final del pasillo en la pared se encontraba una hoja de papel color lila, corrió para tomarla rápido y leerla con atención lo que decía en ella.

~_Entrando a su juego ya no hay vuelta atrás_~

¿Su juego? El chico quedo algo confundido ¿Cómo que su juego? ¿Esto era un juego? El chico leía con atención la nota para ver si encontraba algo más, pero no solo eso decía la nota con la linterna alumbro hacia el suelo y encontró gotas de sangre en él, camino por dónde provenía la sangre, este lo guio a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "_Solo personal autorizado"_ el toco la puerta, esta se abrió permitiendo entrar a Armin en la habitación donde si había electricidad en ella, era el cuarto de vigilancia donde se veía todo el hospital por medio de las cámaras, el chico se encontró que el hospital estaba totalmente vacío y gran parte si estaba iluminado, en especial la recepción de este ,

-¿Cómo es posible que un hospital este vacío? – susurro el moreno algo preocupado por encontrase solo en un lugar que le estaba causando escalofríos, en ese momento vio una sombra pasar por la recepción del hospital que le asusto un poco pero fue tan rápida que no la pudo analizar con atención – ¿Que fue eso? – el pelinegro comenzó a mover la consola de las cámaras para regresar la grabación y lo que vio le sorprendió,

En la grabación se veía una chica y no cualquier chica, era Sucrette pero se está estaba manchada de sangre en su blusa y su cabello estaba largo y tapaba gran parte de su rostro pero vio sus ojos estos se encontraba opacos con temor en ellos, pero cuando dejo la grabación en tiempo real esta se empezó hacerse estática y no dejaba ver nada hasta que se apagó,

-¿Qué demonios? – golpeaba el chico la pantalla hasta que esta se volvió a encender, dejando ver algo en ella, Armin quedó pasmado no podía creer lo que veía… era él, era esa monstruosa criatura, la que siempre veía en sus sueños recientes, la causante de su desmayo en casa de Su… Era realmente alto y delgado, aunque este no tenía rostro lo que causaba más terror, se sentía que observaba al chico atreves de la cámara que lo grababa – ¡No puede ser! – dijo el chico con terror en su rostro, pero de pronto en otra pantalla paso la sombra dejando una nota pegada en la cámara,

"_CORRE SI NO TE MATARA_"

El moreno no tardó en reaccionar tomo la linterna y salió de la habitación corrió por el pasillo iluminándose con ella, pero de pronto se empieza escuchar el zumbido que le estaba atormentado desde que esa criatura apareció en su vida, ahora sabía que esa cosa era lo que provocaba ese zumbido infernal cada vez que estaba cerca de él, con la velocidad en la que iba no sabía a donde se dirigía y llego a la recepción pero no había nadie y el zumbido se escuchaba tenue pero se encontraba ahí,

-¿Dónde estará esa cosa? – Armin se encontraba muy atento al zumbido que se escuchaba un poco más fuerte dio vuelta para ver adentro del pasillo por donde había salido pero quedo impactado al ver la criatura al fondo de este – Imposible ¿Cómo es? – el pelinegro no tardo en correr al ver como la criatura caminaba lentamente hacia él, salió del hospital y noto que era de noche las calles estaban totalmente vacías y las lámpara no iluminaban lo suficiente,

El moreno corrió hacia una calle que reconoció al instante, esta calle daba muy cerca de la casa de Kentin ahí podría pedir ayuda, corrió pero al llegar a unas cuantas cuadras cerca de la casa de Kentin estaba ahí el hombre pálido, aunque no tenía rostro lo observa, el chico solo empezó a retroceder pero el fenómeno levanto sus brazo y de esto salieron como unos tentáculos que era largos, estos se dirigieron hacia el chico tomándolo por los pies tirándolo hacia el suelo el pelinegro intentaba zafarse pero más que lo intentaba no podía, la monstruosidad jalaba el chico con el hasta que una navaja que salió de la nada dio en uno de los tentáculos que tenía a Armin atado haciendo que este le suelte, la criatura contrae sus extremidades y gira su cabeza a dirección donde salió la navaja, Armin aprovechado la oportunidad se levanta del suelo, mira hacia donde mismo y ve a Sucrette pero la ve con más atención su piel era igual de pálida que el hombre sin rostro, su cabello tapaba su cara completamente, su ropa estaba con partes rotas, de sus manos y barbillas escurría sangre dejando gotas en el suelo,

-¡Sucrette! – Grito el pelinegro a la chica que esta solo con la cabeza mirando el suelo con un gesto de su mano le decía que se fuera de ahí – Pero – susurro el chico con preocupación,

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – grito la chica con una voz desquebrajada, que parecía la voz de alguien de ultratumba, el chico asustado dudo un momento – ¡AHORA! – volvió a grita pero esta vez mostrando su cara totalmente pálida, sus ojos opacos, pero lo peor de todo su boca estaba llena de sangre…

Holiis ya volví de entre los muertos XD la verdad extrañaba escribir, mi mente se había bloqueado y no sabía que seguir pero se desbloque ya y creo que me quedo bien este cap. de mi historia solo espero que les agrade XD

Iris se despide pronto subiré más cap. y nuevas historias X3


End file.
